La glace et le chat
by TSUKIxYORU
Summary: Matsumoto souffre de la mort de Gin,son meilleur ami. Arrivera-t-elle a y faire face?Qui pourrait l'aider?


h2 class="bloc_title" /h2  
div class="post clearfix"  
div class="text-image-container"br /span style="font-size: 12px;"Les personnages appartiennent à Tite /spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"br /spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"Depuis la mort de Gin,son meilleur ami,Rangiku souffrait d'insomnie,elle n'arrivait plus a dormir correctement. De se fait elle travaillait encore moins que d'habitude s'attirant les foudres de son cher capitaine Hitsugaya. Toutes les nuits elle faisait le même cauchemar,cauchemar dans lequel elle revoyait la mort de son meilleur ami sans cesse, toutes les nuits elle se réveillait en hurlant le prénom de son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'elle avait appris la traitrise du capitaine Ichimaru elle ne pouvait pas y croire,elle ne pouvais pas se résoudre à l'idée que son meilleur ami était un traitre,et elle avait qu'au final il n'était pas un traitre du moins a ces yeux à elle il ne l'était en avait la certitude dès qu'il s'était excusé et lui a expliqué qu'il a fait tout ça pour elle,car il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle souffre à cause de ce maudit Aizen./spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"-GIN!cria-t-elle,sortant d'un nouveau cauchemar./spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"Decidement elle en avait marre de faire toujours ce même et seul cauchemar./spanbr /  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
br /span style="font-size: 12px;"Le lendemain,lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bureau de son capitaine,elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux,ce qui effraya son petit capitaine lorsqu'il la vit./spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"emElle doit encore avoir fait un de ces cauchemars dont elle m'a parlée,elle a vraiment l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormis,maintenant que j'y pense,elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormis de la le petit capitaine./spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"-Matsumoto tu peus retourner te reposer chez toi,tu à l'air épuisé -il./spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"Mais contre toute attente la shinigami refusa et dit qu'elle devait faire son boulot./spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"emIl y a quelque chose qui ne va pas,d'habitude elle est ravie de rien faire et c'est moi qui doit l'engueuler pour qu'elle travaille,et là c'est quasiment le contraire/em./spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"-Tu vas bien Matsumoto?Dit-il légèrement inquiet pour la santé de sa vice-capitaine./spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"-Bien sur que je vais bien capitaine,ça ne se voit pas?Je pète la -elle avec un grand sourire du moins elle avait essayé de sourire,mais ça ressemblait d'avantage a une grimace qu'à un sourire./spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"-Justement son capitaine,tu as l'air de ne pas avoir dormis de la semaine./spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"-Mais non je vais très bien,insista-t-elle,vous vous faites des idées taichō,contredit encore une fois sa vice-capitaine./spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"-Comme tu veux,dis Hitsugaya lassé.Mais ne viens pas me voir en me disant que tu veux rentrer chez toi s'est compris?/spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"- 5 sur 5 taichō,lui répondis sa subordonnée,puis se mis au travaille./spanbr /  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;"Quelques heures plus tard,Hinamori Momo vint rendre visite a son ami,Toshiro -ci fut surpris de la voir,car il savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout a fait tournée la page sur la traitrise d'Aizen./span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;"Il lui demanda comment elle allait,et elle lui répondit qu'elle allait très bien et lui demanda comment lui il allait,il lui répondit pareille,et lui surit./span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
span style="font-size: 12px;"Matsumoto qui suivait l'échange de son bureau,fut surprise de voir son taichō sourire,alors qu'avec elle il ne souriait pour ainsi dire fut surprise de resentir alors un étrange sentiment,sentiment qui ressemblait beaucoup a de la jalousie,mais elle se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être ça,elle n'était tout de même pas amoureuse de son capitaine tout de même?En tout cas elle le pensait./spanbr /  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;"Les deux amis continuaient de parler sans remarquer que Rangiku les regardait avec un étrange regard,ils continuaient de parler de diverses choses,comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes,avant de devenir tous les deux des shinigamis./span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;" /div  
span style="font-size: 12px;"Après 2 heures à parler ensemble,Hinamori rentra chez petit capitaine remarqua que Rangiku n'avait quasiment rien fait en 2 heures,mais ne dit rien,il mit cela sur le coup de la fatigue,car il n'avait pas remarqué que,pendant 2 heures elle les avaient dévisagée,lui et Hinamori./spanbr /  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;"Matsumoto de son coté,se posait pleins de questions différentes,et,bien souvent une question entrainait une autre comme par exemple pourquoi avait-elle ressentit de la jalousie a l'égard d'Hinamori alors qu'elle est amie avec elle,cette question entrainait fatalement la question:était-elle amoureuse de son petit span style="font-size: 12px;"taichō/span ou était-ce autre chose?./span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;"br /Ils retournèrent chez eux en se posant chacuns des questions différentes./span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;"Le jour suivent Hinamori revient voir son ami encore une fois et cette fois elle était venue le matin et resta donc plusieurs heures auprès de son fois la jalousie de Matsumoto était plus forte et plus présente que le jour précédent./span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;" /div  
span style="font-size: 12px;"Le soir,Hinamori,avant de partir embrassa le taichō de Rangiku sur la joue,ce qui donna l'impression à Rangiku l'égal d'une avait envie de pleurer,elle commença à sangloter doucement,c'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était amoureuse de son petit taichō.Alors qu'il se préparait a partir,Toshiro se rendit compte que sa subordonnée était en train de pleurer,il lui demanda se qui se passer,le pourquoi de ses ne tenant plus et ne voulant pas vraiment mentira son taichō,décida de tous lui dire;/spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"-Il se passe que je vous aime taichō,je viens de m'en rendre compte,et vous voir vous et Hinamori ensemble me rend malade et jalouse,et c'est devenu pire lorsqu'elle vous a embrassé sur la joue!Cria-t-elle./spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"Son taichō la regarda surpris,ne sachant que minutes s'écoulèrent,et le petit capitaine ne disait toujours rien./spanbr / br /span style="font-size: 12px;"Matsumoto pendant ses minutes,sanglotait,au bout de 5 minutes de silence de la part de Toshiro,partie en courant chez 'elle arriva chez elle,elle s'écroula sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son cœur,en pensent que ses sentiments était a sens unique,jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme épuisée d'avoir pleuré.Toshiro de son coté était toujours planté dans son bureau droit comme un piquet.2 minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se reprenne et remarqua que sa subordonnée était soupira et partis chez lui se coucher./spanbr /  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
span style="font-size: 12px;"Le lendemain matin Toshiro se promenait dans le Seireitei,et,pendant sa promenade,croisa sa subordonnée avec Hisagi en train de suffit pour qu'il entre dans une colère noir et pour avoir envie d'étrangler le pire c'est qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait cela,puis il repensa a ce qu'avait dit Matsumoto le jour précédent et tous fut plus passa devant ce qu'il pensait être un couple pratiquement en courant./spanbr /  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;"Matsumoto était en train de rigoler d'une blague qu'avait dit Hisagi,quand tout à coup elle vit son span style="font-size: 12px;"taichō/span passer devant elle pratiquement en courant,ce qu'elle trouva étrange./span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;"Elle s'excusa auprès d'Hisagi et partit suivre son span style="font-size: 12px;"taichō/span pour lui demander s'il allait bien./span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
br /span style="font-size: 12px;"Quand elle arriva à la dixième division elle allait au bureau de son taichō,pour le trouver en plein milieu de celui-ci,les poings serré fois c'est elle qui lui demanda s'il allait se tourna vers elle et explosa:/spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"-Quesque tu faisais avec Hisagi!/spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"-Je me promenais quel est le problème taichō?/spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"-Le problème est que je n'aime pas te voir avec lui,ça me rend fou./spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"-Et bien vous voyez ce que j'ai ressentis hier taichō,et rajouter a cela le fait qu'après que je me sois déclarer à vous vous n'aviez pas réagis et vous obtenez mon humeur lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi!/spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"-Pardon,j'avais été choqué,je ne pensait pas que tu puisse m'aimer Rangiku,dit-le petit capitaine en s'adoucissant./spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"-Et bien maintenant vous savez./spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"_Je t'aime Rangiku,dit-il en rougissant(emoui oui il rougit,trop kawai/em)/spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"-Moi aussi je vous aime taichō,vous avez réussi a me faire oublier la mort de Gin,je vous ils s'embrassèrent et se fut le début d'une belle histoire d'amour./spanbr /  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Fin!J'espère que sa vous plait!/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 14px;"En espèrant également ne pas avoir fait trop de fautesspan class="s s_wink" ;)/span/spanbr /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /span/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
